


In the Night

by claryharry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, Scared Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Worried Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, honestly this is just really soft, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryharry/pseuds/claryharry
Summary: Alec has a nightmare about Magnus and checks to make sure he's alright.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a prompt I received on Tumblr.

Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane was more than used to pounding on his door at all hours of the night; however, he was not expecting the person on the other side of the door. 

Magnus trudged through his loft toward the door in nothing but blue silk pajama pants and a black robe that he didn’t bother to tie. He was sure his hair was a mess and that his makeup was smudged, but he was too tired to care. 

“What is so important that it couldn’t wait until the morn-” Magnus swung the door open and stopped short. “-ing,” he finished. Alec was standing in front of him, his hair equally as messy and rumpled clothes. He wasn’t supposed to be staying tonight; he’d said there was too much paperwork at the Institute and he would just stay there. So, Magnus was little taken aback by the sight before him. 

“Alexander, what-” 

Alec crashed into Magnus, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close. Magnus slowly wrapped his hands around Alec, tightening his grip. “What on earth is going on?” he asked. 

When Alec pulled away from the hug to look at Magnus, he had a frantic look in his shining eyes. “You’re okay? Nothing happened?” 

“Other than being woken from a very vivid dream about Freddie Mercury in a banana suit, which I can never un-see, I am perfectly okay,” Magnus said with a tilt of his head. “Now will you tell me why you’re pounding on my door at three in the morning looking like you just got word the gates to hell have opened?” 

Alec sighed and broke away from his embrace with Magnus. He stalked over to the black leather couch and sat down, looking very shaken up. “I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

Magnus’s heart simultaneously broke and filled up with love. He moved to sit down next to Alec, resting a hand on the shadowhunter’s leg. “I’m alright, Alec,” he said softly, rubbing smooth circles on Alec’s thigh with his thumb. “You can breathe now.” 

Magnus was caught off guard for the third time in the span of about five minutes, Alec had turned and crashed into Magnus, pressing his lips hard against Magnus’s. Magnus quickly regained his composure and lifted a hand to cup the right side of Alec’s face. 

Alec pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before pulling Magnus into his chest. “I don’t want to lose you. Ever,” Alec said, his voice cracking. 

This was new. Alec hardly ever showed vulnerability around Magnus, lately it had been the other way around. After everything Magnus had been through, Alec had been more than supportive and annoyingly apologetic (he apologized for what happened with Valentine at least ten times a day). 

Magnus sighed and looked up to find Alec already staring down at him. “You won’t lose me, Alexander. I’ll always be here for you.” 

Alec visibly relaxed. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Magnus replied. 


End file.
